The permanent support of large desired materials in the window of a mat in a picture frame is accomplished by making the window in the mat slightly smaller than the desired materials, and attaching the desired materials by tape, glue, etc. to the rear of the mat.
The method of making the window in the mat smaller than the desired materials and then supporting the desired materials by attaching them to the mat by tape, glue, etc. is inadequate to mount many items into a picture frame. For example, it is often desired to display in a picture frame a selected item for a temporary time period, and then to exchange a new item for the old. The use of tape or glue is then an inconvenience when exchanging the items to be displayed.
A further inconvenience of the old method of mounting an item in a picture frame arises when it is desired to display several small items in a large window in a mat. An unsatisfactory method currently employed is to attach each small item to a backingboard by tape, glue, corner holders, or some other permanent or semi-permanent adhesive means. The backing board is then placed in the picture frame for the display of the small items. However, the adhesive attachment of the small items to the backing board is undesirable.
Still further, the display of interesting items such as stamps, other philatelic items, baseball cards, unusual monetary currency, or other items of interest within a window of a mat board is not convenient with available techniques. Even further, the protection of displayed items from the harmful effects of ultra-violet radiation from the sun, from fluorescent lights, or from any other source is often necessary. The use of ordinary transparent materials in the picture frame does not protect the desired items from ultra-violet radiation impinging on a frame holding the items for display.
It is desirable to mount a plurality of desired items for display in a picture frame type display system and to be able to easily remove a first set of items and replace them with a second set of items. It is further desirable to protect the displayed items from the harmful effects of incident ultra-violet radiation.